Perfume de Gardenias
by Snikee
Summary: Fate had brought him to her again, only he found her married to another. Determined to bring her happiness amidst her loveless marriage, he follows her to an island resort and shows her all the love and affection her heart secretly yearns for. But could she really leave her husband and life behind? Story is rated M for future lemons, language and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**One day soon everything you've come to know will fall apart...**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach)**

* * *

There she was...

Elegant in a silk royal blue gown, the diamonds on her bracelet and choker were sparkling in all directions. Her blue sapphire earrings were dangling gently with every step she took. Her dress had a slit and revealed a beautiful and toned thigh a she stepped into the limousine. Her hair was pulled back in an up do and she looked like absolute royalty.

_As she should._

The words that came from his mouth turned into simple wind, never to reach any living beings ears... When she was seated in the car, he shoved past the idiot following her and took a seat well away from her. It would not do for her to start seeing him already in his ghostly form due to overexposure from his spirit particles. Besides, he had a lovely view of her from here and he could sit admiring her in silence. Like he always did so many years ago…

_I will not let you escape me once more… Everything in its due time…_

* * *

The smile that she was wearing all night during the governor's ball was long gone. That beautiful treasure of hers dissipated the moment she stepped back into her limousine and was once more alone with that man. Her eyes lost her sparkle and her facial expression was distant once more. After both were seated and the limousine's engine started roaring, she subtly pulled her arm back from around his now that there was no more need to keep up appearances. They would no doubt go back to the way things were normally between them, back to the emptiness and the silence. Or so she had hoped…

Instead she felt his hand looking for hers not long after she pulled her arm from his. His hand made its way to hers atop her lap and he started caressing it gently, tracing lines with his fingers on her palm. They would not be going to their own separate rooms tonight it seemed. She frowned slightly; she can already begin to feel the rage collecting inside her.

_One day…_

The thought of him on top of her suddenly entered her head. Him grunting endlessly and loudly… His clumsy hands groping her, leaving behind burning scratches… His member penetrating her in an almost animalistic manner; failing to bring her any pleasure whatsoever. Though she sincerely doubted he ever tried to pleasure her in the least.

_One day…_

Instead of looking at him she turned to the darkened window of the car, trying to avoid the unpleasant thoughts and memories all together. The city lights were truly breathtaking; she wondered what it would look like in the day time, under the big blue sky. She had never been to a tropical island before, the big blue skies and the sandy beaches were like a dream even though a part of her was missing home in the city. She almost smiled right there, thinking back to all the good things in her life, reminding herself why she really shouldn't go on a murdering rampage every time her husband mistreated her. But her smile quickly turned right back into the small frown from before the moment she felt a hot mouth reeking of alcohol placing sloppy kisses along the length of her arm.

His other hand, the one that was not currently holding up her arm for him to kiss, was snaking its way along the length of her dress and reaching for her breast. His mouth reached her neck and stayed there for the remainder of the car ride to the hotel. _He's drunk, if I stop him now he'll only get more violent when we go upstairs. One day…._

When they arrived he finally detached his mouth from her neck and stepped out of the car. He turned to lend a hand to his wife, who was about to accept it when the same hand pulled back and started heading somewhere else.

She sat there wide eyed while she saw her snake of a husband let out a loud "UNF!" and double over at the hip, holding onto his groin for dear life. She looked around the hotel entrance for the culprit/savior, but it was empty except for the driver who had been holding the door open and he was frantically trying to help her husband back to his feet.

_ It wasn't him._

Her husband shouted something along the lines of 'Get out of the goddamned car already' at her.

"It could have been a ghost sir, we have had reports of hauntings before…" the driver said while looking in every direction for any supernatural beings.

"A ghost? Honestly…. Get out of the fucking car already, how many times are you going to make me repeat myself?"

She muttered something about his use of language in public under her breath while she was finally getting out of the limousine. He didn't even bother to give her his arm while walking up the steps of the hotel.

_One day I'll fucking do it… I'll send you straight into a hell far worse than the one that you put me in._

On the brighter side of things, it looked like she was going to have a peaceful night after all, she mused while spotting a flower petal resting on her shoulder. She plucked it from its spot on her shoulder and inspected the beautiful pink petal.

_Strange… there wasn't a tree anywhere in the vicinity…_

* * *

**_The first chapter will be posted soon! Let me know what you think!_**

**_~Snikee_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**'I Am Woman Now Hear Me Roar.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

They said, although it had been no more than a mumble, their goodnights to each other and headed straight for their own suites. Hers was further down the empty hallway and thus she had to walk the rest of the way alone, all the while the sound of her heels banging against the exquisite floor tiles was the only noise to be heard on the entire floor and she found it quite eerie. She quickened her pace and was swiftly checking the numbers on the doors to make sure she didn't accidentally walk past her suite… A gentleman would have at least had the decency to walk her to her suite, but their relationship was way past common courtesies and her husband was no gentleman... Besides, in all honesty it was the last thing she wanted right now. She could still feel some leftover rage inside her from the incident earlier.

_4042. Finally here._

She inserted her keycard in the door handle and pushed her way inside. There was absolutely no light in her suite and she intended to keep it that way, for she found herself in a dark mood tonight and the setting might as well match that... She mused on the evil thoughts going on in her head, dropping her purse on the nearest chair and proceeding to remove her heels, thus finally freeing her sore feet from their torture. She was about to shimmy out of her dress when the curtains in front of the balcony door started rustling with a sudden wisp of strong wind.

_Did I leave that open?_

She moved into a dark patch of the room and slowly pushed aside the curtains and checked the door, it was in fact opened, but then she remembered that in her rush to get dressed she never closed it properly to begin with. Her magazine and half full glass of piña colada still sitting on the table where she left them.

With her heart finally at ease and convinced that there was no danger lurking around here, she took a second to walk into the balcony to admire the nighttime view the hotel had to offer. It was absolutely splendid; the beaches were an almost unimaginable shade of white in contrast to the darker looking ocean shimmering beneath the moonlight. The pool was enormous and shone a bright blue in the darkness of the night thanks to an artificial pool light. And unlike in the daytime, the sound that the small waterfall at the head of the pool made was enough to send the listener to a place of peace and serenity for a moment. She closed her eyes and focused in on the sound of the distant waterfall, hoping that it can help lift the dark mood she was wearing tonight.

"Aahhn ~ "

_That was not a waterfall…_

She opened her eyes and started tracing where the sounds were coming from. The sounds were getting louder, and it almost sounded like someone is… moaning. Curiosity got the better of her, she had to admit, but it sounded like they were close by. She looked over at the balcony next to hers and through the balcony doors the light was shining and the doors themselves were wide open. The structure of the hotel was "u" shaped and that permitted her somewhat of a view into her neighbors suite. Her mouth went instantly dry at the scene unfolding in the suite next door… The God of beauty Adonis himself was next door making love to a woman and with every thrust making her cry out even louder than the last. His toned back and firm behind was all she could see of him. The woman he was with had short black hair much like her own and had her legs wrapped around his hips while lying flat on her back on top of a table, her breasts heaving with the force of every one of his powerful thrusts.

Hisana bit her lips at the sound of the woman's building climax, it sent a shiver down her spine and she could feel herself getting aroused at the sound of the woman's cries and the man's heavy panting. _He was no doubt about ready to finish as well… I wonder what he sounds like when he does…_ She felt a cold wind brush up against her arm and it jolted her back into reality. Her eyes flew wide open.

_I can't believe I greedily stood there watching a couple having sex. You have sunken to a new low Hisana…_

She immediately turned to start heading back inside, when an animalistic groan erupted from the man next door. It sounded so wild, so incredibly erotic, that her need for a man increased tenfold. She prayed to whatever gods that would listen to deliver her a man that could satisfy even her most primal needs. _Tonight would be nice; you could send me him if you want…_Mentally pointing to the balcony next door.

She shamefully made her way back inside and headed straight for the bathroom, for a shower was in need…

* * *

He was watching her the whole time, seeing the desire in her eyes, the look of desire that was once exclusively for his eyes only. Unable to do anything, he just stood there watching her as she watched _them_. Wishing that he could show her that there was no need to lust after the affection of a man, he would be hers for all eternity, there to provide her with everything she yearned for... Even if it was something as simple as a little bit of affection… _But how…_

His Hisana would not be one to normally be watching a couple of strangers being intimate, this was a different Hisana, one who had gone through a whole different life and seen different things. He could also vaguely see all of what she had left to see of this world during the rest of her time, he didn't like it. Had he found her sooner, he would have made sure that she'd never had accepted the arranged marriage to that pig of a husband she has. Although he wasn't sure how…

_How… How do I help you Hisana? How can I help ease your suffering and the sufferings to come? There must be a way._

She walked back into the suit, briefly pausing when that man let out a groan, indicating that he was done. She let out the softest of sighs and closed the balcony door softly behind her. She walked straight into the bathroom and turned on the radio right before opening the faucet in the shower, water vapor quickly flowing out through the open bathroom door. Her soft voice signing beautifully along with the song, the scene was too inviting from inside the darkness of the empty suite for him to resist entering after her.

**_I will go down with this ship… And I won't put my hands up and surrender…_**

He walked slowly to the door; carefully peering at what was inside, as if there was a possibility of her seeing him there. She stood in front of a large bathroom mirror reaching for a hair clip, proceeding to tie her hair up, leaving her long neck exposed. She slowly and sensually dropped her hands to undo the zipper of her royal blue dress while still mouthing the words of the song, her eyes closed as if she were in a trance.

**_There will be no white flag above my door… _**

The dress dropped and pooled around her feet at the floor, she massaged her bare breasts softly to help ease the aching in her body. Her body was still as much of a work of art as he remembered, from her perfectly shaped round breasts to her tiny waist and heart shaped backside. He noticed some slightly visible stretch marks on her lower abdomen, making him think that the only cause for those was pregnancy. He was glad; at least in this life she was granted the ability to have the child she always so desperately wanted, the one thing he could not give her.

_How am I to help you my love?_

She frowned lightly upon seeing the marks the dress left behind where it tightened around her breasts and moved her hands downward, reaching for the black lace slip hugging her backside, hooking a thumb in them and pulling it off her body. Every move she made seemed to go in slow motion, only adding to the pure sensuality of it all. When the slip finally fell to the ground, she gave herself a good look in the mirror. He could painfully read the nature of thoughts behind those beautiful blue eyes, disgust. He'd had enough.

_I vow to you that I'll find a way. No more sadness._

He walked over to where she stood scrutinizing herself, gathering enough spirit particles for her to actually feel the warmth of his touch. The warmth of his caresses and soft kisses. He could feel her slightly leaning into the soft touches, closing her eyes once more. The song in the background dying down, only to make way for another one from the same songstress.

**_No love, without freedom…_**

She slowly started moving away from where they stood and finally entered the shower, Byakuya closely tracing after her. She stood there under the stream of hot water coming down from the shower head, not caring anymore if her hair got wet or not. She soaked her face and left her hand lingering on her jawline for a moment, before using it to help her lean against the tiled wall in front of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her backside against his invisible front. She was now leaning more in front, her face now against the wall, pressing her breasts against the cold tiled wall. He kissed the water droplets falling on her shoulder, moving to her other shoulder, leaving soft kisses between them. His hand meanwhile slipping between her thighs, searching for that one spot, making her moan instantly when he rubbed it gently. Her moans soon echoed through the walls of her suite.

**_No freedom without love…_**

* * *

_It's so hot out..._

She looked up past the palm tree parasol above her head that was protecting her from the sun's rays. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, a few clouds here and there but none seemed a threat to the hot sunny day. She sat there reclined in one of the available beach chairs reaching for another chip from the little table underneath the cabana. She halfheartedly dipped the chip in the creamy white ranch dip while her eyes roamed the shore once more. All the couples on the beach reclining, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet together... _Together…_ She sighed and dropped the oversized sunglasses resting atop of her head, back to cover her eyes.

Unfortunately for her as soon as she shut her eyes, the memories from last night flooded her mind once more and they only served to make her feel uneasy. Last night was the first time she had ever had an orgasm without actually having to touch herself and while just standing there under the stream of water. It felt great, but somehow she didn't feel so alone last night, as she usually did when she self-served. Maybe the gods did listen to her plea and sent her a man last night, under the condition that he remained just a figment of her imagination. Before she could start contemplating if she had finally started to lose her mind, she caught a glimpse of something very familiar over there in the water.

_That muscular back is something I'm not like to forget for a long time coming…_

The Adonis suite neighbor of hers was in the ocean splashing around, looking absolutely breathtakingly stunning. The water splashing all over his perfectly chiseled chest was enough to make her mouth go dry once again. Although the girl he had with him today was not the same one from last night, this one was blonde and with a chest big enough to instantly get the attention of every man and envy of every woman on the shore. She took a gigantic dollop of dip on her chip and proceeded to stuff the entire thing in her mouth in one shot while she quietly analyzed the couple in front of her. Spicy tortilla chip and creamy ranch dressing soon flooded her taste buds with an incredible wave of flavor. She sat there chewing, more like crunching, slowly. Her eyes never leaving the couple who was now walking in her direction, back to the hotel no doubt. As the man passed by her, his eye caught Hisana laying there pretending not to stare. He gave her a wink and a seductive smile as he made his way past her, the clueless blonde following behind him. Hisana was so mortified and shocked that she didn't notice that another man was currently making his way toward her…

* * *

He had forgotten what it was like to attempt to get the attention of a lady. In fact, he can't ever recall going to such lengths to just get a woman to notice him. He had walked past her multiple times, took a swim in the ocean directly in front of her and even went as far as spilling a drink near her. I wasn't close enough; she didn't even look up from her book. I need to get rid of that book…

As he slowly lifted himself back out of the water, he saw that he now had a chance seeing that she put the book in her lap and was now staring at the ocean, reaching for some snack she had. Is she looking at me? He looked around him and saw the man from last night making his way toward the shore; only he had a different woman with him now. Instead of surrendering to his feelings of jealousy towards this man who had to do nothing to get the attention of the woman he loved, he decided not to waste a moment. He observed her while trying to make his way through all this white sand, she looked like a goddess reclining on that chair, her midnight blue bathing suit hugging every curve and revealing a fair amount of cleavage. She had some sort of yellow wrap tied around her hips and it only brought more attention to her shapely legs beneath it. After last night he had gone looking for a gigai and luckily got his hands on one just before dawn. The crazy scientist and the cat monster had spent most of his time arguing amongst themselves and rarely listening to a word he had to say.

"The main character dies in the end…" he commented to her once he was near.

"E-Excuse me?" she asked, she seemed distracted. _Good, at least now I know that I wasn't sold a faulty gigai._

"Your book… A friend of mine read it, only to be heartbroken with the ending." In all honesty that 'friend' was Hisana once upon a time and she had spent a whole afternoon in his study complaining about how such a lovely book could have such a gruesome and distasteful ending.

"And what could you possibly have to gain from spoiling such a lovely book for a complete stranger?"

"Well I could finally get the beautiful woman sitting in front of me to put the book away and finally get her attention." He tried his best to be nice; he was completely out of his game. He did get her to blush lightly though.

"Oh? Well now you have my attention sir." She said, picking the book off her lap and setting it on the table next to her snack.

"Would you like some? They're horrendous alone, but not half bad with the dip." She offered.

"No thank you." He looked around awkwardly. He had not thought this through… He had no idea what to do or say now.

"So what brings you to the tropics?" She said, softly patting the chair next to hers. He took this as his cue to sit and silently thanked her for following up on a conversation.

"I'm here on a business trip…" A flat out lie, but it sounded appropriate.

"Oh too bad you have to work, it seems like a shame to have to spend so much time in an office when it's so beautiful outside." He nodded, not really sure if he ought to keep lying to her. Maybe a change of subject was in order, the less they talked about him the better.

"…A-and what about you?" Why on earth has he started stuttering like an idiot? His nerves are getting the better of him.

"Me? Oh… Uhm I came here for family reasons, but I've decided to extend my vacation and they've all gone back home." Not bad… It wasn't a complete lie.

"So you took a vacation from your family? Is that what you mean?" He said, ever so slightly raising an eyebrow. Her eyes widened at the question, instantly realizing just what she said.

"I guess you could see it that way, yes." She said with a light chuckle.

"I can imagine it would get lonely after a while though." He said looking right into her eyes, almost daring her to lie to him. She kept her smile and gave him a sincere "Yes. You're right."

He smiled back; he was glad that she was at least not lying to herself. He would have said something in return, only to have a volleyball violently crash onto his lap at that very moment. His entire front now had a thin layer of sand covering him.

"Sorry about that dude! Mind throwing the ball back?" He threw the ball back toward the group of teenagers playing volleyball. She had laughed during the entire ordeal.

_At least I made you laugh. _

"Would you like to have lunch together?" He said while getting up from the chair and dusting the sand off his lap, his other hand reaching for hers with a small smile on his face.

* * *

They spent what little was left of the afternoon talking and eating at the bar, the restaurants were surprisingly full at the hour of their arrival so they were offered seats at the bar. She was careful not to overdo it with the drinking, even though she really had wanted to cut loose today. Byakuya, he had properly introduced himself to her when they took a seat at the bar, had also kept his alcohol intake to a minimum. _I probably shouldn't make a bad impression right off the bat…_

She had to admit that it was nice finally having decent company for a change, not the kind where she had to spend the entire time listening to the woes and complaints from her 'friends' about their life in the upper class of society. She never enjoyed hanging out with her 'friends' and she supposed it showed since she didn't have that many of them to begin with…

After a few hours, the bartender warned them about a wedding party that was soon to arrive and that the bar was closing. Since it was also starting to get dark, Hisana decided that it was time to head back up; she could cut loose some other day. He had graciously offered to walk her back to her suite, taking her arm in his. He was such a gentleman and she was starting to feel guilty about not being completely honest to him about the fact that she was married.

_I shouldn't… I really shouldn't…_

While he was walking her back to her suite, she was contemplating whether she ought to invite him in or not. He wasn't insisting on anything of the sort or even dropping any hints. _Seriously, what are you waiting for? Just look at him for godsakes. No… I shouldn't… I really shouldn't…_

Should she come clean now? Or would that scare him off?

_4042. Why did we get here so quickly?_

"Well this is my suite… Uhm… So." She smiled awkwardly. It didn't help that he was looking right into her eyes. She closed her eyes and started gathering up the courage needed to act.

_To hell with everything…_

"Would you-"

***ring* *ring***

The ringing of the telephone inside her suite sounded especially loud since there was not a sound to be heard on the entire floor.

***ring* *ring***

Her grip on the door tightened as soon as the second ring had been heard, as if she had been hoping that the ringing had all been in her mind. She turned around to look at the abominable object that had gotten in her way.

***ring* *ring***

"You should probably get that… It was a true pleasure having spent the day with you; I would love to repeat it once more. Would you do me the honor of meeting me tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock in the lobby?" He said while taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her palm. She flushed a deep shade of crimson.

***ring* *ring***

Her heart was racing at an incredible speed and when she finally realized that he had already let go of her hand, he was already walking back to the elevator. _Did I even answer him?_

***ring* *ring***

"Yes!" Her answer came out as an unintentional shout in the silent hallway. By the time her answer could have reached his ears, he was already stepping into the elevator; she could see the side of his mouth slightly twitching upward as he stepped in.

***ring* *ring***

She finally shut the door and headed right for the damned telephone that ruined everything._ There had better be an angel from heaven with a divine message for me on the other line._

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Takahashi? Sorry to disturb but you have a caller from Europe, erm it's from a school for disabled children in Sweden. Shall I connect you?"

_An… Angel…_

"Yes please." She was surprised that the concierge had understood her, her voice barely came out any louder than a whisper.

"Very well, one moment."

As soon as she heard the dial tone, her heart was about to give out due to anxiety. Her poor heart had gone through so much in such a short period.

"Mama?" And this is where her heart had gone through its most challenging test of endurance. She was on the verge of tears at the sound of the soft sweet voice on the other line. She could already feel them pooling around her eyes. She was actually listening to her sweet daughter's voice, the angel who could do no wrong in her eyes.

"Miko…" She bit her bottom lip, hoping that it would help keep the soft sobbing from coming out. All the while her tears had betrayed her and started falling, leaving two wet lines on her cheeks.

"My sweet Miko how are you? It's been so long sweetheart, Mama missed you so so so much Miko."

"I ate lasagna today and I sculpted. It was supposed to be a horsey but I smashed it before I finished it."

"That's too bad… Did something upset you today then?"

"No."

"Well that's good! Have you been having fun at school?" Her fingers were a ghastly shade of white from how hard she was holding onto the table.

"It's cold here."

"Miko… Mama loves you. She loves you very much and she's proud of you for being so brave."

"I love you too Mama… When are we going home?" Her eyes instantly shut tightly, more tears staining her cheeks as they fell from her eyes.

"Soon baby. Mama's working on it." She put her hand over her eyes, thinking somehow it would stop her from crying any louder.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Takahashi, I'm afraid that's all the time she's allotted on the phone. Please say your goodbyes." A stern voice on the other line suddenly spoke up and interrupted the call.

_No…_

"Bye Mama!"

"Goodbye my angel. I'll come and see you real soon okay?"

"Mm."

The call was suddenly cut and she was left listening to the dial tone once more. She felt like her heart had been torn to shreds, had received a punch to the gut and like she had forgotten how to take a single breath.

_Miko…_

She put the phone back on the receiver, dropping to her knees in front of the table. The weight of everything that just transpired suddenly becoming evident and manifesting itself physically.

_My sweet angel…_

She brought her hand back from the receiver and brought it right in front of her face. She stared at the shaking fingers for what seemed like an eternity. The shaking becoming more and more violent as the clocked ticked away in the background.

_One day…_

She made a fist with the shaking hand and pounded the ground with all the force she had left in her small body. Her tears falling right on top of the fist against the carpet.

_One day…_

Her body suddenly fell forward and she hit her head against the floor, but she didn't care. Folding up her body, getting into the fetal position there on the floor… She finally allowed a sob to escape her mouth, only to have it open the gate for the rest of them to follow to no end.

_One day… I'll send him straight to hell._

* * *

**First chapter is up! ****Extremely difficult to write I find, but somehow I'm enjoying it. ****Let me know what you think... **

**Miko Takahashi: Hisana & Mr. Takahashi's only daughter, Miko is actually short for Kimiko (=Ruling child (according to my sources)).**

**Songs from which the lyrics are from:  
********White Flag- Dido  
********No Freedom- Dido**

**~Snikee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**'Until the sun comes up.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

"Give her back."

The dark man violently shoved his pleading wife aside, letting her fall on the cool tiled floor of his office. She started sobbing while trying to pull herself up, her hands were making fists against the floor. "You bastard… GIVE HER BACK."

And with one last attempt, she flew off the floor and lunged herself against her husband. When they collided, she threw him off balance and together they hit the floor, with her on top of him. Adrenaline kicking in and she was quick to pin him down, gathering this strength out of nowhere. She couldn't see the face of the man underneath her, yet she knew that it was her husband, the father of her child.

"Restrain her, hit her if you must. GET HER OFF." The man underneath her had commanded to a series of dark figures that suddenly came out of nowhere behind her.

"No… NO. I SAID GIVE HER BACK, UNHAND ME."

She got to throw in at least one punch to her husband before she was overpowered by the dark figures trying to restrain her. When she was finally off of her husband, he got up and walked over to his wife, whose arms we're tightly held against her back by two of the figures. He laughed at her, a cruel and hateful laughter, the kind that psychopaths would usually bellow out once they've done someone in. She started growling and panting while restrained, as if she were a wolf ready to pounce the second one of the muscular hands eased their grip even slightly. She was without a doubt ready to kill her husband right then and there. Not just kill, rip him apart like a wild animal, her hate had intensified to such an extent. He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head to the side violently. She would not cry out in pain, the adrenaline rush was granting her that.

"I have a nice show planned for you tonight my lady. I believe it's about to begin soon, let's go over to the window and watch shall we?"

He tugged at her hair once more and she stumbled forward, the two figures following suit while still restraining her. They stopped in front of the large window facing the entrance of their expensive manor. She could spot a black car parked in front of the house, the chauffeur was busy putting a small designer pink suitcase in the trunk. Next to the car though…

A faceless woman wearing all black, from her heels to her black cardigan and black rimmed glasses, was wheeling a wheelchair with a screaming child across the yard. The child was wailing and thrashing around the best she could and trying to hit the woman in black.

"No."

She repeated, shaking her head.

"No."

The driver had finished and was now assisting the woman in black with the child. He scooped her up and carried her to the car. The screams weren't audible from inside the house, but it was obvious the child was screaming "MAMA".

"NO."

The child continued to fight up until she was shoved into the car and the door slammed shut behind her. As soon as she saw the door close from inside the office, a scream erupted from her throat, but nobody heard it because everything was suddenly silent. It was as if someone had muted the scene and all she could hear was the evil laughter coming from the faceless man. With each passing moment the erupting laughter was getting louder, turning into a cackle. Soon the room was spinning and her vision was beginning to get blurred, she could still make out a figure standing before her, holding onto her hair. The laughter stopped and she felt the sting of a hand across her cheek, the oversized ring he was wearing was most likely going to leave bruise from where it had collided with her cheek.

"She's your daughter. YOUR DAUGHTER! How could…" She spat at him.

"Shut up. You're an idiot if you think I'm going to believe that creature is of my own flesh and blood. I couldn't stand to look at her any longer, she had to leave. I've got other baseborn children I'll make into heirs, so there is no reason to keep her in this house. Consider this your own fault for being useless as a woman and not providing me with the heir I deserve."

As an ending to his speech, he raised his hand once more and lowered it violently. The force of the slap had jolted her eyes open. Feeling the soft linen sheets over her body, she got confused. _Why am I in a bed?_

She looked around the empty hotel suite and it took a while for her to gather all her thoughts again. _I'm on vacation. It was just a dream…_ _I think…_

She put a hand on her cheek; she could still feel where she had been hit. A part of her could swear that it even burned a little… _What is it with this hotel? If I stay any longer than a week I just might lose my mind._

She was interrupted from her thoughts by small bedside radio alarm going off.

_**Isolated from the outside, clouds have taken all the light…**_

_**I have no control, it seems my thoughts wander off… **_

As the song kept playing, she wondered why exactly she had put on an alarm for 8 AM.

_Byakuya… _

Normally she would be awake by 6, haunted by bad dreams or memories, but for the second day in a row she was able to 'sleep in' despite the dreams. Just like the night before last, she felt a presence beside her, taking away the loneliness and bitterness of an empty hotel suite that could easily fit a family of 5. She had spent a long time crying over the phone call and eventually dragged herself into the shower, thinking that nothing would get resolved by swearing and crying on the floor. _Tomorrow would be a new day…_

This mini vacation was a pit stop to her final destination. Her plan was not to directly returning to her home in Japan, but instead leaving the Caribbean on a plane headed for Europe. What she would do after she retrieved her child was still not fully clear. _I might just come back here and get on a boat to another island._

_**Birds falling down the rooftops…**_

_**Out of the sky like raindrops…**_

_**No air, no pride…**_

She sighed when she thought once more about how she was supposed to take care of a child in a wheelchair… alone. _I'll make it work… Some way… I'll find a way…_

_**That's why birds don't fly…**_

* * *

They knocked over a table in the hallway with their brusque movements. The vase on top of it was without a doubt broken, but neither cared. Their lips were still connected and their hands were touching everything, the touching alone was causing the fire burning in her lower half to burn even hotter. _This is madness._

Only three hours ago they had been no more than acquaintances having brunch in the hotel restaurant.

Only two hours ago they had still been no more than friends having fun around the beach, trying the various activities and watersports that were offered.

Only an hour ago they had decided to go snorkeling, much to Hisana's dismay for she had a secret fear of fish.

Only forty five minutes ago he had been holding her hand as they swam further into the breathtakingly beautiful coral reef.

Only half an hour ago she had been scared out of her mind as an eel made its way out of a giant rock directly in front of them…

Only twenty nine minutes ago he had held on to her tighter…

Only twenty eight minutes and forty five seconds ago had he whispered to her to not be afraid…

Only twenty eight minutes and thirty seconds ago had he planted a first kiss on her lips, washing her fears away in an instant…

Only Twenty eight minutes and twenty five seconds ago had she realized just how much more she wanted from him… How she wanted all of him…

She had never expected to get kissed while wearing giant goggles and her flippers banging against his legs, but nevertheless it took her breath away. Thinking back, it should have been an awkward experience, but somehow it was perfect. They silently decided to leave the snorkeling behind and head back upstairs. Things only really started to get hot when they were alone in the elevator; both were still quite a bit wet from snorkeling, but neither of them really cared much. The way his board shorts were clinging onto him was turning her on and she nearly lost her mind when she put her hand on his upper leg and felt how wet his muscular leg was underneath those shorts. She had never felt such pure carnal desire for somebody before. He must have been feeling similar feelings for he had gone from being a little reserved and a complete gentleman to this wet and hot muscular god who pushed her against the elevator wall the minute the doors closed. And she liked this change.

When they finally managed to insert the key card into the door of her suite, they almost fell to the floor right then and there. When they regained their balance, he wasted no time and was already leaning her against the nearest piece of furniture to support her. Both of them were finally pleased that they had reached their destination and could finally get to business. She reached for his shirt and tugged it upward; tossing it in the air like it was any old rag. _Bless the gods for listening to my prayers._ His lips had made their way to her chest and were planting wet kisses in between her breasts. One hand on one breast and the other was making its way to the back of her neck, heading over to where he could untie the knot of her bikini top. She moaned when she felt the straps fall limply over her shoulders. This felt different to whenever she and her husband had sex; for once her partner wasn't rushing through it and heading straight in between her legs. He was giving her the right amount of attention, as if he knew exactly what he was doing and it felt wonderful. He pulled back the material from her skin and kissed the little beads of water that it left behind on her skin. He reached to undo the strap behind her back, she moaned as she placed both hands in his soft hair.

***ring ring***

_No._

***ring ring***

_No._

***ring ring***

He stopped what he was doing and softly let go of her, he hadn't finished undoing the strap on her back but still respectfully stopped.

_No. No. No. No._

***ring ring***

He looked up at her, his eyes telling her to please answer the phone; the look on his face surprised her. _So calm…_ Not a flash of frustration or impatience. She brushed back a few loose strands from his face and smiled at him and finally got up to answer the phone. She held onto her top, making sure it still covered her chest. She couldn't comprehend why the sudden modesty, she was ready to bare it all to him not 10 seconds ago.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Takahashi I'm so sorry to disturb you, but we've just received a package for your husband at the front desk and since he's already checked out we'd very kindly like to ask you if we could send it up to your suite."

"Of course, that would not be a problem." _Great._

"Thank you very much. I hope you have a lovely afternoon."

She put down the receiver slowly, thinking back to all that had occurred just now. _My husband has a package downstairs._ A sudden wave of horror raked through her body when she remembered it. She was on the verge of sleeping with another man and she hadn't even had the decency to inform him that she was a married woman. _He's going to think I'm some sort of whore… Stupid. Stupid._

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked with a concerned face. She looked up at him, her face full of guilt and self-resentment.

"Yes." A look of worry instantly flashed across his beautiful face. He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly interrupted him.

"I'm married… I have a child… I've been lying to you…"

To her surprise he had kept looking at her with an impassive face and she was afraid to admit it but she could swear she saw a flicker of guilt make its way onto his face. There were a few more moments of agonizing silence between them before he finally stood up, still shirtless, but it looked like that didn't bother him much.

"Does that mean you're uncomfortable with us?" He said with a straight face. Hisana couldn't believe her ears. _Was he seriously okay with this?_

"Do you know what you're saying?" She gasped out, still in disbelief.

"I asked if that meant you're uncomfortable with us." He said once more, his face still completely unreadable.

"No… But you should be." She said very softly when he approached her and took her into his arms. She buried her face in his bare chest, while he kissed the top of her head gently.

"The only thing I want is your happiness."

"But why?" She blurted out. Yet he remained silent, holding onto her in a loving embrace.

"I mean… You don't know me. Yet you say all you wish for is my happiness… Why?"

In the beginning, the only response she got was more silence. Then she felt his lips leave the top of her head and move towards her now lifted face. He placed a long and sensual kiss on her lips that left her breathless. It wasn't like the kisses she had been receiving a few minutes ago, it felt a lot like the first one where they held on to each other in the ocean. It made her feel safe and secure, like she could face any disaster head on without fear. He then broke the kiss, holding her chin between his fingers.

"Will you do me the honor of dining with me tonight?"

* * *

_**Cuando hay sol en la mañana y es que detona la fiesta se formará la contienda vamos a bailar y brincar…**_

_**¡Cuando este de madrugada no te tomes una siesta todas las manos arriba! **__**Vamos a bailar y brincar…**_

He could not comprehend how he had gotten convinced to come here after dinner. Where everyone was dancing in a vulgar manner to loud music he could not understand. It must have been the excitement on Hisana's face that made him yield to her wishes. He really wished he knew what was being said around him, at least so he could stay somewhat alert on their surroundings. Hisana must have understood the language because she was mouthing the words to one of the songs as they walked in. _Something I'll have to look into on a later time._

_**Oooh Ieeeh Ooh**_

_**¡Que empieza larga la vida, comenzó el carnaval!**_

_**Oooh Ieeeh Ooh**_

_**¡Aquí todo es diversión hasta que salga el sol!**_

After sharing a few beers together, Hisana had been invited to go up on the stage and dance along with the other dancers. And so there he was, sitting alone, watching her have a good time dancing. The costumes the dancers were wearing were the definition of vulgar, they left absolutely no room for the imagination. Sparkles and feathers everywhere, shaking feverishly with every move they made. The lights attached to the ceiling were shining each color of the spectrum and there was fog coming from a little machine at the base of the stage.

_**Vaya, nos fuimos de rumba, hasta que salga el sol… Baila rompiendo caderas, hasta que salga el sol…**_

_**Mami cervezas arriba, hasta que salga el sol… La fiesta es por 7 días, hasta que salga el sol…**_

She was shaking her hips to the music with the same fervor as the other dancers, he disapproved entirely, but the look of enjoyment on her face was too much for him to oppose. He had to admit, she looked so sensual and enticing as she moved her body to the rhythm. Sometimes a slow circling of her hips, other times it was a rough movement like pushing her chest in and out to the rhythm. It was unlike any of the other times he had watched her dance, this was so spontaneous and improper that it caused something inside him to stir. The heat and constant movement had her sweating and it only added fuel to the fire in his soul. He was and still is an absolute slave for this woman. Their chemistry was still there and today he confirmed that she felt it too… He couldn't be happier.

_**¡La temperatura, sube!**_

_**¡Moviendo caderas, sube!**_

_**¡Bailando en el suelo, sube!**_

_**¡Fuego, fuego, hasta que sude!**_

Her smile intensified suddenly as she received a small thumbs-up from the dancer next to her. She was dancing just as well as the professionals, if not better. He was glad he got to take her out. She only seemed to get more depressed the more time she spent in that hotel room. He really should stop seeing her every night though, sooner or later she was going to catch up to the truth and he couldn't have that. Not yet. It was taking a lot out of him to lie to her like this and he had been on the brink of telling her the complete truth this afternoon, but decided against it anyway. In retrospect, maybe it was something that he shouldn't have done. For the first time in his long life he felt confused, very confused about what to do. About what was right…

The song was ending and soon the people in the bar- restaurant were clapping for the dancers on the stage. He did his best to ignore the masculine howling erupting from the audience and tried to focus more on the priceless face on his beloved. As a new song started playing, he got off his stool by the bar and walked over to the stage. '

_**It's complicated**__**… **__**It always is.**__**That's just the way it goes.**__**Feels like I've waited so long for this.**_

_**I wonder if it shows…**_

Holding his arms out in front of him to help her off. She giggled and happily made her way into his arms and embraced him tightly when her feet found the floor once more. She couldn't stop laughing.

_**And I will be loving you all the time, it's true.**__** '**__**Cause I wanna make it right with you.**__**When love takes over…**__**  
**__**When love takes over**__**…**__**  
**__**When love takes over over, over, over...**_

Right then and there he realized it. The smile on her face was all that mattered and he had accomplished that tonight. Tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow he would decide on whatever course he ought to take. Tonight he had accomplished what he had set out to do. She seemed happy, even if he knew it was temporary.

_**When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)**__**  
**__**You know you can't deny**__**  
**__**When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)**_

Tomorrow he would dedicate himself to finding a way to make sure her happiness remained with her permanently…

_**Cause something's here tonight…**_

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten so far! I'm extremely happy and I hope I haven't disappointed! This story will not be a happy one, but I hope it meets expectations. Sad stories are not my thing and I'm trying my best. Please let me know what you think or what you think would help me improve.**

**Songs to which the lyrics in the story belong to:**

**Birds- Anouk  
Hasta Que Salga el Sol- Don Omar  
When Love Takes Over- David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland**

**Thank you so very much for reading!**

**~Snikee.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter(ette) 3**

******"Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation…"  
**

******(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach)**

* * *

_**1 year ago**_

The smell of strong liquor was in the air. Various empty wine glasses were decorating the island in the kitchen and from his spot in the doorway that lead from the garage to the kitchen, he could spy that there was a bottle of vodka missing from his beverage trolley, that along with a single martini glass. The music in the dining room was loud, unusually loud. There was no doubt, she was back from her trip.

_**I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors... I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops... **_

_**I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver... Don't know what I did next, all I know is I couldn't stop…**_

He sighed and discarded his coat and expensive shoes and took his first step into his cold, orderly and luxurious home. He proceeded to place his black leather briefcase on the island and spied with his brown and tired eyes some markings on the wall in the hallway leading to the dining room. As he was approaching the hallway, he noticed that there were indeed markings on the wall. If the warning signals in his head had not reacted before, they were on high alert at this moment. The last thing he needed was a scandal and tonight he decided he was going to put an end to her childish antics. She had been like this ever since the brat got sent to boarding school.

_**Word got around to the barflies and the Baptists… My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook…**_

_**I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it… Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look…**_

The markings were the same color as her lipstick…

_What is this nonsense? Has she lost her mind?_

It looked like a child's first finger painting project… Or perhaps something patients in a mental institution would scribble on a canvas. The idea of sending her away in a mental institution then crossed his mind, the downside would be figuring out how to properly cover up that scandal. It could potentially ruin him.

_**Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady… 'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together…**_

_**Even when you fall apart…**_

His gaze traveled downward and spotted a pile of red fabric pooled underneath the unsightly mural. It was one of her dresses, one of her more revealing ones as a matter of fact. He heard the clink of a glass being placed on the table on the other side of the wall and loosened the knot of his black silk tie in anticipation of what was to come. Shameful how he couldn't even keep control over his own wife, no matter how many times he's had to teach her her place.

_**Wish I could be just a little less dramatic… Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames…**_

_**Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches… When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame…**_

"Come on in 'darling'… I know you're there sweetheart. No point in hiding your presence." She chimed in over the music, if you could call that music.

"What the fuck hap-"

The rest of his words remained within his mouth when he looked at what was waiting for him in the dining room. His wife was sitting atop the dining table with a cigarette in hand, dressed only in lacy black lingerie. He noticed a few cigarette burns on her wrist and knees as well as her mascara running and smudging atop the skin around her eyes. Her lipstick was the same as the one used to create the scribbles on the wall, but her lipstick remained in a perfect state. How did she manage to do that with all the drinking she's been doing?

_**Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation… Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make…**_

_**My mama came from a softer generation… Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face…**_

"Why the hell are you undressed?"

"I'm drunk. Frankly, I don't know."

She turned off the music and faced him directly, quickly downing the last of her vodka martini and putting out her cigarette in the glass.

"Darling… I was planning to kill you tonight." She said while turning her face to look at the kitchen knife on the table placed next to her thigh.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA. Hold on Hisana, let's talk." He interrupted her with his pitiful pleading. She rolled her eyes and waited for his yelling to cease. It's funny how tyrant can turn into a coward the minute he realizes his fists are no longer the most terrifying thing in the room. Too bad she couldn't relish more on that thought.

"I said I 'was' going to kill you." She took the knife in her hands and lazily tossed it over to him. A loud pang echoed through the room as the heavy knife hit the ground close to his feet. He immediately picked it up and held it up menacingly.

"I'd go to jail, my daughter will be labeled the child of a criminal… God knows what you'll do to her, probably cut her off and label her a bastard leaving her with no inheritance and no name. So I've decided not to kill you. Do as you like. I'm going to bed."

She jumped off the table, a little ungracefully due to the large quantity of alcohol in her system, and walked past him. She had almost passed him by when he put an arm on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Look. I don't know what kind of a sick game you think you were playing, but I-"

She looked at him seriously before putting her finger over his lips and shushed him by singing the song that was previously playing on the stereo.

"_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation, sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make. My mama came from a softer generation, where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face."_

She turned and started heading up the stairs, still singing and swaying her hips to the imaginary music in her head.

The next morning she had woken up with a splitting headache, a few new pimples forming under her skin from the makeup she slept in and her husband's secretary packing up his clothes and belongings…

* * *

**As I stated, this is a little chapter-ette. This is being published because it wouldn't fit into the next chapter because it would be too long and it's been too long since I updated this. For all those who may not have noticed yet, Hisana will not be 100% okay during the course of this story and I really am looking forward to playing with that. **

**Songs in this chapter:  
Mama's broken heart - Miranda Lambert**

**I hope to hear from you guys even though it was only one third the size of a regular chapter. The responses I get really make me happy :)**

**~Snikee**


End file.
